


l'amour toujours

by summerwoodsmoke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash February, mireille has a type and that type is scary blondes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwoodsmoke/pseuds/summerwoodsmoke
Summary: rolling d12 for femslash ships as per siderealsandman's tumblr post





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://siderealsandman.tumblr.com/post/156746943746) to do literally anything f/f for ml. my very first rolls gave me mireille and chloé, so woooooooo let's go i did my best

Chloé Bourgeois's reputation at Françoise Dupont precedes her.

 

Rose (tall Rose, not blonde Rose; there are two Rose’s in their year) was in Chloé’s class last year, and she tells Mireille all sorts of horror stories. Mireille thanks all her lucky stars that she’s managed to get through collège without ever sharing a homeroom class with the mayor’s daughter. They do have math together, but Sabrina is also there, so Chloé hardly pays attention and Mireille sits with Mylène at the other end of the room.

 

Mireille really doesn’t give much thought to Chloé Bourgeois, especially when she’s not at school. Their lives are entirely separate. So when one day, the blonde girl shows up at KIDZ+ studios, Mireille nearly panics, out of sheer surprise. She has to force herself to stay still where she is, getting her makeup done before she goes on air.

 

“Ah, Mlle Bourgeois, glad you could join us,” says another makeup artist who seemingly appears out of nowhere and starts setting up next to Mireille and Jean. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’ll get you ready for the camera now.”

 

Chloé is standing near the door by Alec and one of the execs, Julie, and after they seem to nudge her towards the makeup corner, she rolls her eyes and goes. Mireille braces herself for some of the horrors Rose mentioned, for abrasive looks and out-of-nowhere rude comments, but Chloé stays silent as Jean’s companion does her work. In fact, nobody is saying anything, and Mireille desperately wants to ask what is happening, but is too nervous.

 

“You’re finished, Caquet!” Jean says as lovingly as he always does. Mireille smiles in thanks and, giving Chloé one last bewildered look, heads over to the cameras.

 

“Um, excuse me,” she asks a cameraman quietly. “Could you tell me why Chloé Bourgeois is here?”

 

He furrows his brow. “Did no one tell you?” He glances around at the studio workers milling about. “Oh man, someone really screwed up if you didn’t know. She’s a guest star, one show only. You’ll split your lines with her.”

 

“Oh.” Mireille processes that for a second. “...why is this happening?”

 

He shrugs. “Rich girls get what they want? I don’t really know. Sorry.” Mireille must be showing some panic on her face, because he adds, “It’ll be fine, don’t worry. It’s just like it always is, but you get to do less work! And they’re setting up a prompter for her too, so if it gets really bad, you can use that.”

 

Mireille wants to run over to Julie and demand an explanation, but when has she ever _demanded_ anything in her life? She nods and walks on.

 

The shooting goes...well, it goes. Julie places her and Chloé close together so they don’t block too much of the screen behind them, and their arms brush against each other. Mireille glances over and accidentally meets Chloé’s eye; she quickly looks down at her feet. Mireille hasn’t been this nervous on camera since she was standing next to Aurore, waiting for the contest results. She hates how this girl she barely knows makes her feel.

 

 _How does she make you feel?_ a quiet voice asks. Nervous, shy, fluttery. Like if she could lean in just a little bit more and inhale, she would find the sweetest perfume.

 

Wait. What?

 

Mireille’s eyes widen and she stops speaking mid-sentence, leaving Parisians with the high for tomorrow and not the low. Chloé, twirling a prop umbrella between her fingers, gives her a glance, and picks up where she left off, leaving a slightly awkward but not too long pause.

 

That’s the end of the report for today, and so Mireille stumbles through her sign-off, wishing Paris well till next time and hoping she’s not blushing too much. Chloé walks off as soon as the light signals they’re off air. Mireille drops her face in her hands before following.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes to Julie. “I’ll do better tomorrow.”

 

Julie shakes your head. “I don’t blame you, chérie. Most adults find it hard to work with that girl. Don’t let it get you—” She broke off suddenly, looking over Mireille’s shoulder. Mireille’s stomach sinks to her feet, but she turns and faces Chloé anyway.

 

Chloé stares at her hard for a few seconds before talking. “I just wanted the experience. I didn’t realize my mere presence would make it such a _hardship_ for you.” She takes a step toward Mireille, and Mireille holds her breath, unable to handle the closeness and possibility of a sweet smell _again_. She keeps her eyes on Chloé’s neckline to avoid the girl’s eyes.

 

“For the record,” Chloé adds quietly, “I voted for you.” Mireille feels her face heat up and before she can reply, Chloé turns and walks away.

  
Mireille watches her go with hunched shoulders and red cheeks. She inhales slowly, and imagines Chloé still standing next to her, their arms brushing and their eyes meeting. Chloé barks at one of the boom operators to get out of the way and spins out of the room. Mireille clears her throat and heads over to Jean to get a wipe for her face. The chances of them ending up at the same lycèe are slim at best, but Mireille realizes she wouldn’t mind at all if she and Chloé Bourgeois ended up in the same class next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mireille: it isnt the cameras that makes me nervous  
> Mireille: ITS THE GIRLS
> 
> also i named 'tall rose' myself, i've decided she is the girl to the left of mireille in their class photo (http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/lady-bug/images/4/4c/RK_lq_%281%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20160221144106) i 100% bet both rose's are sad neither of them can be 'pink rose' bcs they both love it ok bye


End file.
